


Love Potion (Alternate Ending)

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternate Ending to "Love Potion"! (Strongly suggest you go read that first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! If you want to see stories quicker, please go follow me on Tumblr! Link is on my Profile!

When Fiddleford woke up, that warmth was gone.

     The smaller male quietly groaned as groggily he brought a hand up to his face and wiped his eyes, blinking his eyes open to observe his surroundings – Fiddleford froze when he found himself to be in Stanley’s room once again, and everything about what had happened last night came flooding back as the worry that was slowly building up in Fiddleford grew. It wasn’t long till he heard vague and yet familiar arguing voices down stairs, so quietly Fiddleford tiptoes down the hall, down the stairs and right when he was about to enter the living room, he paused.

    “Goddammit Ford, he’s gonna hate us!” Stanley had shouted, both males were obviously upset with… each other? Themselves? Fiddleford? The smaller male couldn’t be sure, but as the conversation went on, Fiddleford could confirm that they were more than definitely upset.

    “No he’s not! We don’t even know if we did anything yet!” Stanford exclaimed in return standing up from his place on the couch, “Lee, just calm down, alright?”

    “How can I calm down, you saw that hickey on his neck, he’s in  _our clothes_. Oh God Almighty, what are we gonna do? He’s gonna hate us for sure,” Stanley buried his head in his hands as he fell back onto the couch, with his head being tilted back in the process of it all. Fiddleford felt like that was a good time to walk in as any.

    “Um, is everything alright fellas?” Fiddleford’s timid voice broke through to the two of them causing their heads to snap up and look at Fiddleford, who had stepped into the door way into the living room, with wide eyes.

    “Fiddleford…,” Stanley breathed out, then paused like something had physically halted his breathing, almost like he choked on the words but, had managed to finish them.

    “Is everything alright? Do I uh, need to leave?” Fiddleford tried again, and almost at an instant Stanford and Stanley were by his side.

    “No, no, no, no, no, no! Please stay, we’re sorry for whatever we did last night, please don’t leave,” Stanley spoke in a rush, looking positively panicked, and Fiddleford nodded quickly trying quickly to soothe the other male’s worry.

    “Alright, Stanley… just, just calm down, let’s sit on the couch, okay?” Stanley, who was fast to do what Fiddleford had suggested, let Fiddleford lead him and Ford to the couch, helping him breathe as well when they all were sat down, “Now, what’s going on, are you both okay?”

    “Are  _we_  okay?” Stanley asked incredulously, eyebrows climbing high, as he gave Fiddleford a disbelieving look, “ _Are we okay?_  Are  _you_  okay?”

    “I’m fine,” Fiddleford reassured the six fingered male, frowning slightly, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or…?”

    “What happened last night?” Stanford butted into the conversation with a worried frown that was equal to Fiddleford’s own, “We didn’t… hurt you, did we?”

    “No, you both just, uh,” The smaller male’s face heated up slightly as he tried to tell the twins what had happened last night, “… Kissed me, but it didn’t really didn’t go beyond that, when I asked you to stop, you both stopped.”

    At this information, both men looked relieved, Stanley even more so, and then Stanford continued his line of questioning, “So, why are you in our clothes?”

    “Well, you two managed to convince me to stay for the night, so you gave me your clothes to sleep in,” Fiddleford explained, shrugging before Fiddleford continued on by asking, “Why?”

    “Uh, well we sort of freaked out when we found you in my bed, so we were just wondering what was going on,” Fiddleford nodded, the trio falling silent for a few moments before Fiddleford tentatively asked the question that had been on his mind since last night.

    “So, is there any particular reason why you two kissed me?” Both of the Pines twins froze as they shoot glances to one another, seeming to have a silent conversation as they nodded to each other and looked towards Fiddleford.

    “We love you,” The words rung out in the air, clear and true as the twins watched Fiddleford’s reaction. The smaller male completely froze in his seat, eyes widening at the sudden proclamation. Fiddleford’s mouth fell open as he sucked in a breath, gazing at both brothers in complete shock. Eventually, the twin’s heads fell to look away from the smaller male, and they waited for a while till Fiddleford could form a verbal response.

    “Oh… I, wow,” Fiddleford blinked a nervous smile climbing its way onto his face, “I… I love you both two.”

    Stanley and Stanford’s head shot up, looking to Fiddleford in shock, “Really?”

    “Of course,” Fiddleford reassured them, heat climbing onto his face as he continued on, “I… I’ve loved you both for a while now, I didn’t think that after the whole potion incident that I’d ever have another chance at something like that with you two. What can I say, you two were especially charming I suppose.”

    “So you really do love us?” Stanley asked, looking like he had just been handed everything he ever wanted and more, Stanford looked the exact same way, grinning alongside with his brother. So when Fiddleford nodded, looking away from the two with his red face they could’ve sworn that they had never been happier than they were at that moment.

    “Wh –  _Whoa!_ ” Fiddleford squeaked as Stanley picked him up bridal style and spun them around with Stanley laughing and grinning away.

    “Hey, don’t I get a turn?!” Stan exclaimed, laughing with Stanley as his brother continued to spin around, clutching tightly to their new lover.

    Before anyone could blink or react, Stanley swooped down and kissed Fiddleford – it wasn’t particularly heated , but it was surly enough to take away the smaller male’s breath. When they parted, which wasn’t too long after, Stanley stared at Fiddleford for a moment, a gaze that the smaller male returned, panting to regain his breath. Stanley, who had put Fiddleford back on his feet, took a moment to just stare into the other male’s blue eyes. Quickly, as fast as Stanley could do so, Stanley smashed their mouths together in what this time was surly a very heated kiss – their tongues intertwined with one another, Fiddleford’s arms linking around Stanley’s neck while Stanley’s own arms wrapped around the smaller male’s waist. Fiddleford didn’t know when Stanford had come behind him, or when his mouth had latched onto his neck, or even when his hands started to wander up the shirt he had lend Fiddleford. The smaller male didn’t care or stopped Stanford when one of his hands slipped into the boxers Fiddleford was wearing. They weren’t drunk or under the influence of some sort of love potion – they were doing this with their own, coherent, free will.

And knowing that fact alone, that excited Fiddleford even more.

    “Ma – Maybe we should take this upstairs?” Fiddleford gasped when him and Stanley parted from their kiss, Stanford grinned against the smaller male’s neck, but said nothing as he picked up Fiddleford with ease and rushing (nearly running) up the stairs.

     Once successfully in Stanley’s the room Stanford unceremoniously threw Fiddleford on his brother’s bed, the smaller male yelped, but once he went to glare at Stanford, he found that it died before it really ever lived when he saw the twins start removing their shirts. Fiddleford felt his breath catch in his throat, his blue eyes freely wandering over both their bodies; Stanford was in excellent shape, and though Stanley was a little chubby around the middle, that certainly didn’t stop any attraction that Fiddleford felt. The twins looked to each other, smirking, almost as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. After the silent conversation however, the two slowly started to make their ways to Fiddleford, their eyes never leaving the smaller male’s blue eyes. And, what almost seemed like complete unison to Fiddleford, the two crawled onto the bed towards him. The blue eyed male’s breath hitched as his face heated up a considerable amount. Watching Stanford and Stanley make their ways towards him had not only successfully riled him up, but he’d swear up and down that was the most arousing thing he had ever had the chance of seeing. And, with no time to spare Stanford and Stanley were back at him, nibbling away at his (already quite bruised) neck.

     "Sta – Stanley, Stanford!“ Fiddleford gasped suddenly when he felt one of their hands drift down to his crotch area, not quite grasping at anything, but just rubbing, causing a form of friction that made the smaller male moaning and simply vocalizing even louder than before.

     "Heh, that’s right nerd, say our names,” Stanford whispered huskily into the blue eyed male’s ear, causing the said male to shiver at the burst of heat suddenly by his ear and for the fact that right after Stanford bit down on his ear lobe. Fiddleford was panting, face held a reddish hue, and he knew that he looked like an absolute mess; but the man couldn’t bring himself to care much about that, what he did care about was the two men in front of him, giving him so much mind blowing pleasure that Fiddleford felt like he was drowning in it.

     It was only then that the twins pulled away to gaze at the work they had done on the male, and what they saw made their breaths hitch. It was just like how they’d both dreamed of it, only so much better and this time around both of them knew that they simply weren’t going to wake up with messes in their boxers. It was simply amazing to them, at how Fiddleford looked while he was panting, cheeks stained red, and unfathomable pleasure written on the man’s face. Both Stanley and Stanford were sure that they’d never been so aroused before.

     "Pl – Please,“ Fiddleford panted, and the twins knew that they couldn’t refuse. While Stanley went down to take off Fiddleford’s boxers, Stanford went for Fiddleford’s shirt (both pieces of clothing they had actually lend Fiddleford prior). In a matter of seconds the smaller male was completely exposed to the twins. Fiddleford bit his lip nervously as both Stanley and Stanford took in the sight of him naked, it wasn’t so much that the whole situation was embarrassing, but it felt undeniably strange to be feeling so vulnerable to Stanford and Stanley. Both of them noticed Fiddleford’s nervousness in an heartbeat.

     "Everything okay Fids?” Stanford asked, a worried look entering his light brown eyes, “If you want we can do this another time or…?”

     "N – No, it’s not that fellas, it’s… it’s just, I haven’t done anything like this in a while, so it’s kinda strange to be naked in front of someone again, you know?“ Fiddleford tried to explain, feeling undeniably flustered and tumbling over his words in a way to tell the duo how vulnerable he felt in that situation. Stanford smirked slyly at the explanation before leaning down to nuzzle the smaller male’s neck.

     "Oh don’t you worry, we’ll get you used to it soon enough,” Fiddleford flushed brightly at the comment, but none the less smiled at the two lovingly.

     The two this time, instead of going for Fiddleford’s neck, Stanley went for Fiddleford’s chest, nipping away at it while Stanford went a bit more lower than that, causing the smaller male to gasp and begin to quiver at the sheer pleasure he was receiving. Stanford gently kissed the very tip of Fiddleford’s length, before sticking out his tongue and begin to lick up and down the shaft, his hand slowly stroking it as well. Fiddleford bit his lip in an attempt to stop the wanton whines and moans that had been escaping him, Stanley seemed to notice this and leaned up to kiss Fiddleford, something the smaller male returned wholeheartedly, gasping when they parted due to the need for air and Stanford’s attention to in between his legs.

     "Don’t,“ Stanley panted, "Try to stop the noises you’re making, they're  _way_  too hot for you to stop them now.”

     At the end of Stanley’s words, the larger male gently bumped Fiddleford’s forehead his own, smiling, and eyes never leaving Fiddleford until the smaller male gasped again, while Fiddleford was kissing Stanley, it seemed that Stanford had choose to completely start sucking on Fiddleford’s shaft, effectively giving the smaller male more pleasure than he previously thought possible. Stanley took this time to return to Fiddleford’s chest, satisfied with the sounds that were tumbling right out of Fiddleford’s mouth.

     Fiddleford this time around, was a bit more vocal, but the attention after that was short lived when the sensations suddenly stopped, Fiddleford blinked open his blue eyes, eyes he didn’t even known he had closed, to find Stanley kissing him passionately once more while Stanford was rummaging throughout the drawers besides Stanley’s bed. During the middle of the kiss, Stanley gently began to caress Fiddleford arm with his free hand (the other propping Stanley up, so that he could lean over the smaller male), when they parted the twin’s blue eyed lover whined and shivered. It was then that Stanford returned to the bed, Fiddleford looked over to the objects with his flushed face, shivering in anticipation when he found lube and condoms. Stanley and Stanford quickly put on the condoms ahead of time (the twins weren’t idiots and refused to have unsafe sex, especially with Fiddleford) soon returned to their smaller lover, both making a team effort to stretch him out and to prepare him. Soon enough, Stanley had a single lubed finger up in him, moving around, making Fiddleford unconsciously squirm. Stanford held Fiddleford’s hips down, grinning up at the smaller male.

     "Having fun there Fids?“ Stanford asked the quivering male, who could barely speak at that moment, nodded with a groan when Stanley used another lubed finger, effectively beginning to stretch him open even further. Fiddleford was about to say something when Stanley brushed his fingers against something inside him that caused him to gasp, throwing his head back while the quivering grew, Fiddleford was shaking with pleasure.

     "Looks like I found it,” Stanley grinned as he carefully brushed Fiddleford’s prostate with his hands once more, causing the said male to cry out again, hands gripping the sheets of the bed, and head tilting back even farther with his blue eyes screwed shut. 

     Stanley and Stanford couldn’t help, but stare at the reaction that Fiddleford displayed, their own shafts now as hard as rocks, Stanford couldn’t help himself he moved upwards to Fiddleford’s face and kissed him passionately, a kiss that Fiddleford full heartedly returned, their tongues intertwining. One of Fiddleford’s hands left the bed sheet in favor of brushing it through Stan’s (now messy) hair while Stan managed to wrap an arm around Fiddleford’s waist, all the while still holding the smaller blue eyed male’s hips down with one hand (and with how strong Stanford was, it was no surprise to Fiddleford that him or his brother could hold him down with one hand). When they parted, a string of saliva followed them, both panting heavily, their eyes not leaving the other’s, well that was till Stanley decided to take it a step further and use three fingers instead of two.

     "Sta – Stanley!“ Fiddleford gasped out, shivering as the male between his legs brushed his fingers against his prostate again, Fiddleford couldn’t take it anymore, "Plea – Please, Stanford, Stanley! I – I need –!”

     Fiddleford didn’t have to go on any further, the twins could understand what the small scientist wanted, so Stanley retracted his three fingers, quickly applying the lube to his shaft while Stanford moved up the bed towards Fiddleford, before the blue eyed male knew it, he was on his hands and knees with Stanley’s shaft poking at his entrance.

     "You ready Fiddleford?“ Stanley ask softly, hands firmly placed on both side of the blue eyed male’s hips, Fiddleford nodded, biting his lip when Stanley suddenly got a uncharacteristic devious look. Stanley leaned down and over to Fiddleford’s ear and whispered with a husky voice, "How much you want it?”

     Stanford, noticing what his brother was doing, shared that devious grin too as he watched Stanley grind his hips forward on Fiddleford, causing the male to shiver once more and tumble over his words, “Mo – More than anything right now, pl – please! Stanley please, please…”

     Fiddleford didn’t continue with the sentence, biting his lip, and though Stanley knew perfectly well what Fiddleford meant, he pushed on, “Please what Fids?”

     "Please – Please, fu – fuck me,“ Fiddleford managed to gasp out while Stanley continued to grind down on him. Stanley grinned to his brother, who seemed just as pleased, and before Stanley went on, he sweetly kissed Fiddleford on the cheek, then straightened up and ever so slowly begun to enter Fiddleford.

     The smaller male hissed, eyes screwing shut, teeth gritting – Stanley paused, half way in, worriedly glancing at Fiddleford, who gave out a shaky breath, quietly telling Stanley to go on, when he did, Stanford took the opportunity to distract Fiddleford with a heated kiss til Stanley was fully in and had found Fiddleford’s prostate.

     "St –  _Stanley!_ ” Fiddleford gasped, trembling at the sudden wave of pleasure, Stanley grinned, moving at a slow pace as Stanford got on his knees in front of Fiddleford’s face, his length brushing against Fiddleford’s cheek. Fiddleford quickly understood what Stanford was doing and stuck out his tongue to trail it up and down Stanford’s length.

     Not before long, the trio had gotten into a steady pace of Stanley’s thrusts and Fiddleford’s head bobbing up and down on Stanford’s length. The pleasure Fiddleford was experiencing was making Fiddleford see stars, he hadn’t done something like this in a very long time, and not just sex in general – it had been many,  _many_  years since Fiddleford had sex with any men, and though with the others it was fairly good, hurt a bit more, it was nothing compared to the twins. Fiddleford was in a state of ecstasy that he never thought he’d ever reach, and it was  _amazing._  Words would later fail Fiddleford in describing the distinct and overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing, but that didn’t mind him as long as he actually got to feel it. For the next few hours, Stanley and Stanford were trading turns, and in some of those turns ended up to be in different numerous positions. Fiddleford lasted around one hour of the mind blowing sex (which was much longer than he had expected) till Fiddleford came. The smaller male cried out, so loudly that it made the twins stop their movements, Stanford, who had been holding Fiddleford in his lap, bouncing the male up and down on his length smirked when he saw what had happened, while Stanley, who had been grinding his hips with Fiddleford took a step back and admired the pure bliss written on Fiddleford’s face as the last of the cum came out.

     "Figured it was about time you came nerd,“ Stanford grunted, gently removing Fiddleford from his length and setting him down on the bed. Fiddleford panted away, barely registering Stanford’s words, and when he finally caught his breath and regained his senses, he found that both brothers were on either side of him, smirking, their lengths bobbing up and down, and Fiddleford, not saying a word while realizing what they wanted, grabbed both their shafts and begun to stroke. Stanley and Stanford shivered at Fiddleford’s touch –  they barely lasted two minutes before they were groaning Fiddleford’s name and thighs quivering from the release. 

     Once they had settled back down, and the used condoms thrown away, they climbed into the bed, sneaking under the covers with Fiddleford sandwiched between the duo, snuggling close to the smaller male, it was only a few moments later that Stanford had piped up with a, "So, round two?”

     Fiddleford gave a breathless chuckle, turning his head to smile at Stanford telling the man, “Lets take a quick rest, then we’ll get to round two hon.”

     The twins shared identical grins as they snuggled closer to the smaller scientist, watching Fiddleford’s eyes slip close for a short nap; their own eyes soon doing the same thing. The next day, Fiddleford would be limping with two new boyfriends clinging to him, but none the less looking very happy.

Thank God for that stupid love potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
